


Don't Say It Out Loud

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, self-lubricating demon cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: Dark, clawed hands gripped at pale flesh, leaving behind the faintest of red lines in their quest to feel as much as possible. The room was silent save for deep, panting breaths. That silence was only broken when sharp teeth were sunk gently into the crook of a neck, hard enough to leave a mark but soft so as to not break the skin. A high, shuddering moan cut through the air like a knife and a deep laugh rumbled in a broad, dark skinned chest.It's just Black Hat and Dr. Flug having sex. There's not much to summarize with pwp.





	Don't Say It Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm writing porn of something with 6 minutes of content that's only been out a week. But these two are too good to not pay attention to.

Dark, clawed hands gripped at pale flesh, leaving behind the faintest of red lines in their quest to feel as much as possible. The room was silent save for deep, panting breaths. That silence was only broken when sharp teeth were sunk gently into the crook of a neck, hard enough to leave a mark but soft so as to not break the skin. A high, shuddering moan cut through the air like a knife and a deep laugh rumbled in a broad, dark skinned chest.

  
This was not the first time Black Hat had bed his scientist, and it was hopefully not the last. It had taken some subtle manipulation at first to get the other man to return his feelings of lust and desire, but soon those feelings turned genuine, and in the case of sex it’s always better to accept what is given freely than to take what is not. Who was Black Hat to deny the offer of his body? And now the man was laying before him, naked save for his gloves and the bag that covered his face.

  
“Don’t hold in those noises I love so much, Flug,” Black Hat said, “No one is around to hear them but _me_.”

  
“Ah! P-perhaps I’d be more inclined to if you were touching… elsewhere...” Flug replied.

  
“So demanding.” Black Hat said with a sly grin as he moved his hands lower to grip the doctors hips. “How would any lesser lover ever keep up with your needs?”

  
He smoothed his thumbs over the skin of Flugs’ pelvis, reveling in the quiet squeaks that followed. He gently started to massage the inside of the doctors thighs, being sure not to go near his swollen cock. Soon Flug was a moaning mess of putty in his hands, writhing on his sheets desperately.

  
“I… I need…”

  
“Tell me what you need, Doctor.”

  
“I need _you_.”

  
At that Black Hat gripped Flugs’ cock, perhaps a little too hard, before pumping him at fast pace, coaxing a myriad of obscene noises from the doctor. He could feel his own dick start to harden uncomfortably in the confines of his dress pants, arousal pooling in his gut and threatening to swallow him whole. With his free hand he opened his zipper to give his erection more room.

  
The first time Flug had seen his boss’ cock he thought that perhaps he was wearing a strap-on with a particularly intricate toy attached. It was thick and covered in bumps and ridges and soft, pliable spikes. But when he touched it it was warm, slightly slimy and twitched in his hands. It felt incredible inside him.

  
When Flug started making the high pitched keens that Black Hat _knew_ meant he was about to come he quickly withdrew his hands. Flug let out a desperate groan and Black Hat cackled.

  
“Patience, Doctor.” He said. “You don’t want the fun to end this early do you?”

  
“N-no.” Flug replied, voice shaky. 

  
Black Hat pulled his cock out of his pants the rest of the way and pumped it until it started becoming slick with his natural lubricant. When his fingers were coated he pushed one of Flugs legs to the side and reached under him, softly brushing his slick fingers on his entrance. When he pushed in the first digit he felt Flug tighten around him. He hushed him and rubbed his other hand reassuringly down his hands.

  
“Be calm, Flug.” He said, adding a second finger and curling them inside him. Flug shuddered.

  
By the time he got three in Flug was pushing himself down on his fingers, trying to fuck himself on Black Hats’ hand. Black hat quickly withdrew his fingers, smirking at the disappointed noise Flug let out at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Soon the fingers were replaced with the blunt head of his cock, and he began to slowly but insistently sheath himself in the doctor. Flug shuddered around the other mans’ thick cock, moaning and writhing on his bed.

  
“T-touch me. _Please_.” He said with a whimper.

  
Black Hat obliged, running his hands down the Doctors sides and groping at what he could as he slammed into him hard and fast. He leaned forward and pushed the bag up slightly, locking their lips together, lapping at Flugs’ lips until he obediently opened his mouth, allowing Black Hat to snake his long tongue in, licking at his teeth and pushing against his tongue. He lost control of himself briefly and accidently nicked Flugs’ lower lip with one of his sharp teeth.

  
“Ah! My apologies.” He said, not letting the embarrassment show on his face.

  
“It’s alright,” Flug replied nervously, licking at his lip and tasting his own blood. “You didn’t mean to, so I don’t mind. I…  it _was_ an accident, right…?”

  
“Yes.” Black Hat said, suddenly thankful that his skin was too thick to show his blushing. It took a considerable amount of effort to not think of how cute the doctor looked in that moment. He looked away and resumed his thrusting.

  
The sound of slick flesh slapping together filled the room, loud and obscene, almost drowning out the moans and gasps the men were letting out. Black Hat kept up his fast pace, slamming himself mercilessly into the doctor. Soon Flug was close again, his moans turning into harsh whines. Then he arched his back and came, harder than he had in a long time, his release shooting so far up that some made it all the way to his bag.

  
Black Hat gripped onto his sides even harder, groaning at the feeling of the doctor tightening around his cock like a vice, and turned on more than ever at the sight of Flugs’ cum stained bag. It wasn’t long before he came himself, letting out a guttural moan as he did. Flug whimpered at the feeling of Black Hat filling him with his thick, hot cum, thicker than any humans.

  
Black Hat calmed himself for a moment before gently sliding himself out of the doctor. He pulled a handkerchief out of his vest pocket and whiped off his cock before tucking himself back into his pants. He stood and slipped on his coat before adjusting his tie and straightening his pants.

  
“I love you, sir.” Flug said nervously when he was half way to the door. Black Hat stilled but didn’t turn around, only twisted the handle and opened the door. 

  
“Get some rest, Doctor.” He said, still not turning to look at him before he left.


End file.
